Flowers that Wilt in the Sun
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: This is the revamped version of an old story. With the help of my boyfriend and partner Brother Bludgeon, I've brought it back. Let me know what you think!
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is the revised version of Flowers that Wilt in the Sun. After much debate with Brother Bludgeon, we decided to change things to make the story better. Enjoy!

**Flowers that Wilt in the Sun**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time long ago, there was born a daughter to a vampire king. She was given everything she ever wanted and was very spoiled. Her father used werewolves as servants because they were often very poor and thus considered a lower class. The king's daughter loved to make her werewolf servants do ridiculous and laborious tasks. One day, as she pushed her "favorite" around, he collapsed and returned to his human form out of exhaustion. Horrified, she ran to him to make sure he was all right. As she got closer, she noticed he was very handsome. She brought him back to health much to his surprise.

"Why did you help me?" he asked.

The daughter looked away, ashamed. "I felt badly for how I've treated you."

The two looked into each other's eyes and instantly felt a connection. The werewolf continued to serve the king's daughter, this time taking pleasure in his work as she had become a more benevolent master. They soon fell in love, but kept their romance a secret due to their difference in class. Everything was wonderful for them until she found out she was pregnant. To prevent her father from finding out, she moved to one of the king's castles that he had abandoned. Nine months later the king's daughter gave birth to a son and the lovers were happy.

Several years passed and the king came to visit his daughter without warning. The daughter greeted her father. "F-Father, I didn't expect you to be here," she said as she tried to stay calm.

"Mama!" His daughter turned as she saw her son run to greet her and Dracula got a good look at his hybrid grandchild.

Just then the daughter's werewolf lover came in. "Forgive me, my love, he didn't know where you were-" The lover froze as he saw Dracula stand before him.

It was then the king realized what had happened between them and became furious. "You defiled yourself, and with this... mongrel! You shame and disgrace this house!" In his rage, he struck his daughter and she fell to the ground.

"Mama!" the child screamed. Angry at the man who had struck his mother, the child changed into his hybrid form and attacked the king.

The daughter got up and saw her child fighting her father and rushed to protect her child as she attacked the king. Dracula threw her yet again, this time against a wooden chair and she hit it with enough force to break it. As she fell, she landed on one of the broken shards of wood, stabbing her in the heart. Dracula stared in horror at what he had done as the werewolf lover charged at the king.

"Murderer!" he roared as he shifted into his werewolf form and attacked the king.

In order to defend himself, the king punched the lover, picked up a crossbow that hung on the wall, and shot it at the lover, killing him instantly.

"Papa!" the child screamed in horror, having witnessed his parents' deaths.

The hybrid child lunged at the king as he bit, clawed, and tore at him. It wasn't until Dracula ripped the hybrid's heart out was he able to defeat him.

When his fellow vampires found him, he was very weak for his wounds from the hybrid would not heal. Reluctantly, he exposed his wounds to sunlight and only after the skin had burned enough did the wounds heal.

The king scowled. "No abomination like that should ever exist again," he growled. That night he sent letters to all the vampire clans with a new law: Vampires and werewolves were forbidden to be together and furthermore, all werewolves were to be killed. The clans didn't understand this new law, but obeyed the king's orders regardless.

As time passed and technology advanced, so did the war against the two races. The werewolves fought back just to stay alive. Soon, it didn't matter why the vampires were attacking them; all the werewolves knew was that they had to fight fire with fire.

To be continued...

A/N: For those of you wondering why I revamped this story, the story I had before had become so complex with Ocs (mostly Mary-Sues), I had to get rid of them and start over. Also, I didn't give the daughter, her lover, or their child names because they die and it would be irrelevant. Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help with this story!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. In this first scene, the hilled forest across from where the houses being threatened by the flame monster in "Forces of Nature" is where I imagined Slade's lair would be. To keep it close to the Teen Titans style, all vampires and werewolves have the same eye colors as they do in the show. Enjoy!

**Flowers that Wilt in the Sun**

**Chapter One: Lessons to Learn**

It was late afternoon in early January in Jump City as three children, two boys and a girl, played soccer behind their houses near a hilled forest. It was a peaceful day, though grey clouds threatened the coming of rain. The children quickly turned their game into a challenge to kick the ball up the hill while avoiding trees and bushes. They could barely feel the drops of rain beginning to drizzle from the sky as they made their way up the hill. Suddenly, the trio came to a halt as they saw a large mansion hidden amongst the trees.

The building looked like that from a horror movie, and as they stared at the magnificent house, there was a figure of a young girl in the window. However, as the first bolt of lightning lit the sky and thunder roared, they saw her skin was pale and her eyes glowing blue. The three children screamed bloody murder and ran down the hill with the soccer ball rolling down the hill with them.

"Tara, come away from the window," said a tall man with a cold look in his eye as he stood behind the girl, lingering in the shadows. He wore a very nice suit of black and orange and had an eye patch over his right eye. "You don't want to risk turning to ashes, and someday I might not be lurking nearby to warn you before you start to smolder. Madam Rouge is waiting."

"Yes, Master," sighed Tara as a maid with pale skin and glowing eyes led her away from the window and another servant closed the drapes. The girl had long, blonde hair, death-pale skin, and blue eyes surrounded by heavy mascara. She wore a black and green plaid corset with a matching skirt, a belt with metal hoops attached, fishnet arm warmers, black leggings with holes in them, and calf-length boots.

All around the mansion, undead minions dressed as servants dusted and polished, and yet, the mansion continued to look dark and dismal. Tara walked down the halls until she came to a room that looked like a classroom where a woman with short black hair, blood red lips, and blue eyes was waiting for her, tapped a ruler against her palm. She wore a red and black blazer with matching skirt and black pumps.

"Glad you could join us Miss Tara. Sit down," the woman growled in her thick accent, with its traces of French and Russian.

The blonde sat between two other girls, one with short violet-black hair, deep violet eyes, and a book in her hands, the other with bone-white hair and and grey eyes. The first girl wore a blue dress in Victorian style and a velvet choker. The second girl wore a grey denim jacket, a midriff zip-up black tank top, blue jeans, and black boots.

"What's sadder? A bird that can't see the sky from its cage... or a bird that can?" Tara groaned.

"Looking out the window again, huh?" asked her pale-haired friend Rose, knowingly.

"Do you want humans to know we exist?" her violet-haired friend asked in a monotone, not once looking up from her book. "Do you want to risk angry mobs beating down our door, waving crucifixes and strings of garlic?"

"No," replied Tara as she cringed at the thought. "But, Raven, didn't you ever want to leave this place? Don't you and Malchior want to run away together?"

Raven looked at her boyfriend Malchior who sat a few seats away from them. He had long, white hair, red eyes, a white, ruffled shirt, black pants, and black shoes. She had met him years ago as a lonely high school student. Malchior promised her an eternity of fulfillment and happiness if she became a vampire to which she accepted without hesitation. Since that day they had been in a romantic relationship.

"You know this house is only safe place for us. We're not birds, Tara. We don't migrate, we don't leave the nest, we add steel reinforced walls and digital surveillance systems. That's what makes us strong," replied Raven. "Only a idiot would be wandering around alone out there."

"I hear there's a new slayer in the city," said Rose. "Supposedly he came from that big security company, the one that took down those clans in Gotham City."

"You hear a lot of things," Raven said, still without looking up from her book. "If you ever hear that he brought the company with him, let me know. Otherwise, they're still Gotham's problem."

Suddenly, Madam Rouge hit her ruler against her palm to get the girls' attention and they fell silent. She turned back to the chalkboard. "Now, as I was saying, the Marquis Donatien Alphonse François de Sade became a vampire in the year 1814, on the day of his supposed death. His disdain for his fellow man in his human life was matched by his love for his fellow vampires, and his drive to advance our kind to the same level of prosperity and nobility that he had long enjoyed. His contributions to vampiric literature stand today as a poetic declaration of the superiority of our people over the human race."

Meanwhile, in the streets of Jump City, a dark haired vampire with red eyes was running for his life. Rain poured down as he came to an alleyway where he hid from his attacker. Just then, a young man in a white trench coat with a red shirt, black pants, and black shoes jumped in front of him. He had black, spiked hair and wore sunglasses. "Hey, aren't you with…?" the vampire began.

"Just moved here," replied the young man as he produced a gun-like device from his coat. "And I work alone." With that, the young man pulled the trigger. A light, bright as the sun, flashed as the vampire was vanquished.

"Did you get him?" asked a man's voice through an ear-piece in the young man's ear.

"Yeah," replied the young man with a half grin.

"Good. That's the last one on the radar today. Want me to call in for pizza?" asked the voice on the ear-piece.

The young man's grin turned to a full smile. "Sure." He walked through the streets until he came to a triangular shaped building and walked into an elevator. The man pushed a button, the door closed, and the elevator went up to the top floor. He was greeted by a muscular African American man in a high-tech wheelchair who held a slice of pizza on a plate for him.

"I love having a pizza shop attached to this place," said the man in the wheelchair.

"Why do you think I bought this office?" asked the cloaked man as he took a bite.

Richard Grayson and Victor Stone, two men that, even at their young age, had been marked by darkness and left their own mark in return. Richard's parents had been killed by vampires when he was ten. He was adopted by Bruce Van Wayne, son of the famous physician and paranormal scientist, Dr. Thomas Van Wayne. When Bruce was a boy, his parents had also been killed by a vampire. He spent his life since then slaying vampires.

Richard grew up reading medical books under the influence of Thomas and learning martial arts from Bruce. When he was old enough, he was recruited to a slaying society called Bureau of Underworld Militarized Police, or B.U.M.P. Shortly after, he met Victor Stone who had lost his legs in a car accident, a car that had swerved to avoid a vaguely man-shaped creature that had run across the road. Victor had built himself a wheelchair that made living on his own much easier and, with the help of Richard, made some modifications that even let him go out into the field, on occasion.

Two years in the service, Richard saw the group only going after clans of vampires instead of helping people on the streets. After much dispute with the leaders of the group, he and Victor left and took an office in Jump City. Here, they were starting their own fight with the supernatural world of vampires and werewolves.

"So Rich, did you see B.U.M.P's new commercial yet?" asked Vic.

Richard shook his head, his mouth full of pizza. Vic turned on the television to a program he had recorded. He fast-forwarded to the commercial. There was a vampire hissing, then a werewolf growling, and finally the sound of a gun-shot. A voice could be heard. "When things go bump in the night, we B.U.M.P back."

The two men looked at each other, unimpressed. "The same slogan for the past five years," muttered Richard.

At the mansion, Tara and the other young vampires walked down the halls to the dining hall where dinner was to be served. An older boy with orange hair and blue eyes came up to Tara. He wore a long-sleeved shirt of gold and burgundy stripes with black pants and black shoes. "Hey, Tara, why were you late to class?" he asked.

Tara's older brother Brion, and her hero, was now more of a tragic hero, and it was because of her. The night Tara became a vampire, she had ran away from home after a fight with her parents. Brion had gone looking for her only to meet Slade, the vampire who had turned his sister. Slade offered a chance to be with his sister if he became a vampire and joined his clan. Brion agreed only so that he could protect his sister.

"I lost track of time," sighed Tara.

"This is the third time this week you were late. I know you're restless," said Brion. "Maybe you can go out tonight."

"Not like Slade will let me after I was late to bloodsucker school," Tara sighed yet again.

"Just talk to him," smiled Rose who had listened in on their conversation. "I'm sure he'll let you go... out."

At dinner, all the clan members sat at a long table with Slade at the head with Madam Rouge on his right in a stunning black and red dress. Slade's son Joseph sat on his left with Rose next to him followed by herself and Brion. Malchior and Raven sat next to Madam Rouge. Slade's long-time companion, Wintergreen, served the vampires their meals. Tara looked timidly at Slade as he drank his blood as she hesitantly spoke to him.

"Master, may I go out tonight?" Tara asked.

Slade turned a cold eye to Tara which made her cringe.

"If I may, Master Slade," said Madam Rouge, "Tara has been late to class three times this week alone."

Tara glared at Madam Rouge when she wasn't looking. Oh how she hated that woman. However, what Slade said next nearly made her fall out of her seat.

"You may go out," he said, "provided you return home at a reasonable hour and don't miss class again."

Tara smiled at him. "Thank you, Master."

"Now, finish your dinner," said Slade sternly.

Tara drank her blood as she looked at Brion with a smile she couldn't erase for she now had freedom.

To be continued...

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help with this story.


End file.
